The Thug Life
by ellodereitsmehere
Summary: THIS IS A SEQUEL TO SWEPT AWAY BY LOVE! So if you want to read this, then read that first. You might be a little confused if you don't. I'm not telling you anything about it, because I don't want to accidentally give anything away, so just read Swept Away By Love and you'll get the gist of what's going on.
1. Chapter 1

**Here you go! The sequel to Swept Away By Love! Sorry it's like incredibly short. My first chapters of my stories always are, but they'll get longer. This chapter doesn't really tell much about what's going to happen in the story for the most part so you'll just have to keep reading! ^_^**

Kaoru woke up in a white room, with tubes attached all over his body. _Where the hell am I? _he thought. Outside the door he heard murmuring, and then remembered everything that had happened the night before- or so he thought. Wait, was it the night before? The night after that? When did all that happen? He rubbed his head, groaning from a headache that was pulsing through his head.

His sudden noise alerted the people from outside the door, as his fellow host club members, and Sada came rushing in.

"Kaoru! You're awake!" his brother shouted, and Kaoru smiled a little, pretending that the yelling didn't hurt his head even more.

Then he was shrouded in hugs, which again, did nothing to help his headache. Kyoya seemed to notice because he said, "I don't think it's wise to be doing that right after he's woken up." Kaoru sighed in relief when everybody got off of him, not wanting to go against the shadow king.

"Is something wrong Kaoru?" Tamaki asked him.

"No, it's nothing. Just a small headache." In honesty, it was not small at all. It felt like his skull was being fried away by an iron. Everyone looked at him weird, but he just continued to keep that smile on his face. Instead he changed the subject, "How long was I out?"

"About a month and a half," replied Kyoya, writing in his black notebook. Kaoru's mouth gaped. He thought he was only there for a few days! Most, a week! But a month and a half?! Then Kyoya looked at him, "Oh, and the reason you have a head ache is because of the medicine you received. It should wear off soon enough," he nodded slowly, and turned when he heard someone's voice from the back of the group.

"Ahem," it said as Sada walked towards him.

"Sada..Hi.." he said, not really knowing what to say. He sees a small smile on her face, but then it is drowned by...What was that? Realization?

"Do you remember what happened?" she thought about it. Let's see...he had thrown a piece of glass at Sada's father when he had felt pain in his side. He had gotten shot. He tried to remember more after that, but it was all just a haze.

"Uh...I remember up to when I got shot, but after that not so much. I think...I saw you..? But that's it."

A look of disappointment crossed over Sada's face. Why would she be disappointed? What? Was he supposed to know more or something? He decided not to think about it when she smiled and said okay.

"When can I go?" Kaoru asked Kyoya, knowing that he knew the answer.

"Oh, I'd say in a couple of days," he said.

Kaoru nodded, although he did not like the idea of being stuck in the hospital for much longer, but knew it was necessary.

The rest of the day, the host club and Sada spent their time with Kaoru, keeping him company.

**So you're probably confused about how this has anything to do with the title, but like I said before, it'll be later in the story. This chapter isn't that good I know, but hey! It's a first chapter, meaning that it's technically an introductory. Well, leave a review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay well I've realized that the idea I was going to make happen for this story has NOTHING to do with the original one. Not really seeming like a sequel. So I've decided that I'm not going to write it, but I am going to write something similar to what I was going to do with this, but it being a completely different story. Besides, some of you, I know probably won't like it, but for those of you who might, I'll make it tomorrow, and it will have the same name of this. Oh, and I guess I'm going to go back to Swept Away By Love and edit the last chapter to make it like the end of the story. So yeah.**


End file.
